The Dornishman's Wife (episode)
: This article is about the episode. For the song, see "The Dornishman's Wife" "The Dornishman's Wife" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 2, 2017. It was written by Dave Hill and directed by David Nutter. Plot Daenerys receives word from a sworn enemy; Ellaria pleads for mercy; Cersei suffers a betrayal; Jon departs for Riverrun; Melisandre keeps faith; Sam is thrust into danger. Summary In the Stormlands ... In Dorne ... In King's Landing ... In the North ... In the Riverlands ... In Oldtown ... Recap : Main: The Dornishman's Wife (episode)/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: The Dornishman's Wife (episode)/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * ... Deaths * Marei, neck snapped by Gregor Clegane * Ellaria Sand, beheaded by Jaime Lannister Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * ... Cast notes * All 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast member Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand) due to the death of her character. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to The Dornishman's Wife, a popular and ribald song in Westeros, whose lyrics mock Dornishmen. It is also a reference to Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell's paramour. * The Wall appears in the title sequence but not in the episode. Dorne appears in the episode but not in the title sequence. * The credits theme is the eleventh track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 6) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Maester." * This episode marks the second time in the series that no member of the starring cast was absent, following "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." In the Stormlands * ... In Dorne * ... In King's Landing * ... In the North * ... In the Riverlands * ... In Oldtown * ... In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Melisandre: ... '''Ellaria Sand: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7